the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Riley
Riley ist ein Nebencharakter der vierten Staffel von The 100. Seine Rolle wird ab Hoffnung oder Wahrheit von Ben Sullivan verkörpert. Riley überlebte den Absturz der Farm Station im Territorium der Ice Nation. Während andere Überlebende getötet wurden, wurde Riley von den Kriegern Azgedas verschleppt und als Sklave gehalten. Er konnte jedoch von Bellamy Blake, Monty Green, Harper McIntyre, Nathan Miller und Bryan gerettet werden. Letzteren der Delinquenten kannte Riley, genauso wie Clarke Griffin, bereits vor dem Absturz der Farm Station. Nach der langen Versklavung hat er, wie die meisten anderen Überlebenden der Farm Station, eine große Abneigung gegenüber Azgeda. Vergangenheit Riley wurde auf der Ark geboren. Es scheint, als wäre er ein Freund von Clarke Griffin und Bryan gewesen zu sein. (Hoffnung oder Wahrheit) Im Laufe der Serie Staffel Drei Als die Ark auf die Erde kam, befand sich Riley auf der Farm Station, die im Territorium der Ice Nation landete. Während des Konflikts mit der Ice Nation wurde er verschleppt und versklavt. In Hoffnung oder Wahrheit ist Riley das erste Mal mit weiteren Sklaven im Wrack der Farm Station zu sehen, das von Azgeda übernommen wurde. Es ist klar, dass er geschlagen wird und unterernährt ist. Dies wird von Bryan, in Begleitung von weiteren Delinquenten, entdeckt, als sie einen Wassergenerator aus der Farm Station holen wollen. Er spricht Riley an, wird jedoch von einem Grounder zurückgehalten. Riley bleibt ruhig und hat sichtlich Angst, bestraft zu werden. Als die Gruppe sich darauf vorbereitet, die Maschine aus der Station zu tragen, ist Riley bei seiner Arbeit, Pfeile herzustellen, zu sehen. Er beobachtet traurig, wie die Gruppe wieder geht. Er muss jedoch nicht lange warten, bis die Gruppe die Maschine als Bombe benutzt und sie damit die Krieger der Ice Nation töten. Einzig der Aufseher ist noch am Leben, wird jedoch von den Sklaven, die von Monty Green befreit wurden, zu Tode geschlagen. Riley fährt mit den restlichen Sklaven im Transporter nach Arkadia, das er in Ehrfurcht anstarrt, bevor er Clarke Griffin sieht und sie freudig umarmt. Er wird danach auf die Krankenstation gebracht, um sich von seiner Tortur zu erholen. In Lügen und Geflüster ist Riley scheinbar wieder bei guter Gesundheit. Er hilft dabei, Arkadia für die kommende nukleare Apokalypse zu reparieren und erhält dabei Anweisungen von Clarke. Als er später von Monty gefragt wird, wie die Arbeit voranschreitet, antwortet Riley, dass sie im Zeitplan sind. Als sich ein Sturm nähert, eilt Riley mit den anderen zur Tür, stoppt jedoch, um zu sehen, wie Jasper Jordan für einen schlechten Witz vorgibt, am verstrahlten schwarzen Regen zu sterben. Nachdem der Regen vergangen ist, setzt Riley seine Arbeit an den Reparaturen fort, bis Monty verkündet, dass nur 100 Menschen in der Ark überleben können. Wie alle anderen, legt Riley seine Arbeit nieder und hört dem Verlesen der Namen auf Clarkes Liste zu. Als er erkennt, dass sein Name nicht auf der Liste ist, fragt er wütend, ob es Clarkes Recht ist, zu entscheiden, wer gerettet werden soll und wer sterben muss. Andere empfinden die Liste ebenfalls als Empörung. Thelonious Jaha steht Clarke beiseite und schlägt vor, dass sie stattdessen die Namen durch eine Lotterie wählen. Riley scheint damit zufrieden zu sein und kehrt dann zur Arbeit zurück. In Für meine Mutter wird Arkadia noch rechtzeitig von Octavia Blake vor gewarnt, dass eine Azgeda Armee unter Befehl von König Roan auf dem Weg ist, sie zu belagern. Riley ist ebenfalls bei Nathan Millers vorgeschlagenem Verteidigungsplan dabei. Als Miller vorschlägt, Hydrazin zu entzünden, wenn die Armee nah ist, scheint Riley mit dem Plan zufrieden zu sein. Dies wird aber von Monty und Clarke abgelehnt, die befürchten, dass es die Alpha Station beschädigen könnte. Clarke sagt, sie will sich alleine mit dem König treffen und weiß, wo sie ihn abfangen kann, da die Armee nur einen Weg nehmen kann, um Arkadia zu erreichen. Aber Monty passt Clarkes Plan an und überzeugt Nathan davon, einige Schützen mit zu dem Treffen zu nehmen. Clarke konfrontiert die Armee bei einem Durchgang, der rechts und links durch schräge Klippen begrenzt wird. Überall auf den Klippen befinden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Dutzend Scharfschützen aus Arkadia, die mit den Lasern ihrer Gewehre auf Roan zielen. Als dieser die Falle erkennt, lässt er die zwei Geiseln Bellamy Blake und Marcus Kane heranbringen, lässt sich aber darauf ein, mit Clarke zu verhandeln. Nachdem Roan und Clarke weggehen, um privat zu sprechen, gibt David Miller den Befehl, die Armee ins Ziel zu nehmen. Riley, noch immer wütend über die Versklavung durch Azgeda, zielt jedoch weiterhin auf Roan. Als Monty ihn fragt, was mit ihm los ist, antwortet Riley, dass es sinnlos ist, mit der Ice Nation zu verhandeln, und das sie die Gelegenheit nutzen sollten, um ihre Armee auszulöschen. Für eine Zeit scheint es, als würde Riley auf Roan schießen, aber Monty ist in der Lage, ihn zu überreden, sich abzuregen, was Riley widerwillig tut. Später aber zieht Riley seine Waffe, verlässt seinen Posten und schleicht mit der Absicht davon, Roan zu ermorden und Costa zu sagen, dass er nur etwas lauschen wollte. Riley nimmt eine Scharfschützen Position ein, die auf den Eingang der Höhle gerichtet ist, in der sich Clarke und Roan treffen. Mittlerweile hat Monty Echo vor Rileys Verschwinden gewarnt und sie überredet, Bellamy zu befreien, damit er ihn begleiten kann, um Riley zu stoppen. Echo und Bellamy entdecken schließlich Riley, der nicht überrascht oder besorgt ist, dass sie ihn gefunden haben, und Bellamy versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen. Echo droht, Riley mit ihrem Bogen zu erschießen, wenn er nicht zurück geht, aber Bellamy bittet sie, es nicht zu tun und erinnert Riley daran, dass Kane und Monty (der Bellamys Platz als Geisel übernahm) hingerichtet werden, wenn er Roan tötet. Riley sagt ihm, dass das, was er gerade gesagt hat, genau das ist, was der Feind will, dass er sagt. Das erinnerte ihn an die Zeit, als er selbst einmal Gefangener von Azgeda war. Echo droht erneut, Riley zu töten, und Bellamy fährt fort, Riley anzuflehen, es nicht zu tun und sagt ihm, dass er nicht so viel Blut an seinen Händen haben will. Überwältigt von Emotionen und Erinnerungen an seine Versklavung, legt Riley seine Waffe nieder. Beziehungen Aussehen Riley ist ein hochgewachsener, junger Mann mit blonden, ohrrlangen blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Seine Statur ist sehr dünn, was durch die lange Versklavung durch die Ice Nation zurückzuführen ist. Er hat viele Narben und Verletzungen, die ebenfalls darauf schließen lassen, dass er auch geschlagen wurde. Nach seiner Ankunft in Arkadia hat er sich neue Kleidung geholt und trägt in Für meine Mutter die Uniform der Skaikru Garde. Persönlichkeit Riley hat einen starken Überlebenswillen. Er hat drei Monate in Versklavung durch die Ice Nation überlebt und sagte selbst, nach seiner Ankunft in Arkadia, dass er nach seiner Befreiung nun endlich lebt. Schlimm für ihn ist, als er später erfahren muss, dass er nicht zu den 100 Auserwählten auf Clarkes Liste gehört. Wie alle anderen ist er empört darüber, dass Clarke meint, über Tod und Leben entscheiden zu können. Er macht seinem Unmut Luft und will nicht einsehen, dass er der schrecklichen Gefangenschaft entkommen ist, nur um wenige Monate später qualvoll an der Radioaktivität zu sterben. Wie die meisten anderen Überlebenden der Farm Station, hasst er Azgeda und ist ein Sturkopf. Mit aller Mühe gelingt es Bellamy schließlich doch, Riley daran zu hindern, Roan zu erschießen, um so Kanes und Montys Hinrichtung und einen Krieg zu verhindern. Auftritte Trivia * Riley kannte Clarke Griffin und Bryan bereits vor "Hoffnung oder Wahrheit" Bedeutende Tötungen * Tybe, Aufseher der Ice Nation (gemeinsam mit anderen Sklaven) Zitate Hoffnung oder Wahrheit : Clarke: "Riley - I can't believe you're alive." : Riley: "I am now." Lügen und Geflüster : Riley: "I didn't survive the Ice Nation just to die because you think I'm not good enough." : Clarke: "Riley, you're smart, but you were training to be a guard on the Ark. We only need so many soldiers." Galerie Referenzen en:Riley fr: Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Jugendliche Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Farm Station Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Weltuntergangs Party